Miko Tachibana
| image = | caption = Mystic Miko Ultimate Miko The Platinum Fighter | race = | birthday =04 MA, Universe Three | age = 14 years old (at debut in 18 MA) 18 years old (at return in 22 MA) | gender = Male | height =5ft 6in (at debut in 18 MA) 5ft 9in (at return in 22 MA) | weight =120 lbs (at debut in 18 MA) 145 lbs (at return in 22 MA) | blood type =OO | affiliation = Z Fighters | occupation = Wanderer | previous occupation = Project Blue | team = Z Fighters | previous team = | homeplanet = Unknown Colony in the South Galaxy | base of operations = N/A | relatives = All Deceased Esper (Fusion via Jin) Torrin (Fusion via Unknown Saiyan) | education =Galactic Travels Ryōzanpaku Tiger School of Martial Arts | storyline = | roleplay =Eternal Rivals, Miko and Saori | japanese voice = (18 MA) (22 MA) | english voice = (18 MA) (22 MA) | spanish voice = }} Ao (青, blue) is the name used to designate the human who was once a part of Project Blue and experimented on by scientist in the South Galaxy aboard a space colony, headed by Dr. Tomohiko. Following these experiments he was granted the power of pure speed and was used as a human ki battery in order to power the colonies power generator. It wasn't until 10 MA when Sayuri freed him from his fate. He has yet to find his true name, opting to use Ao until that day arises, it was discovered later that his true name was Miko Tachibana (御子橘, "tachibana miko"). By his own admission, Ao's power level is about 15,000 due to his experimentation at his base level. Overview Appearance Ao has the appearance of a young man, of below average height and weight. He has between fair and pale skin and his most unique trait is his girlishly long brown hair that reaches down to his mid back and red eyes. For a male he has a feminine frame, where he is slender which often gets his mistaken for a female dressed like a guy. Despite being a young teen his face appears to look younger than his age and he is short in stature, even though he has trained in a few different alien martial arts. He normally wears a orange scarf that is wrapped around his neck twice as it is quite long and he is normally seen wearing a black long sleeved shirt with tan cargo shorts on his lower sections. On his feet he wears high top boots that are light weight and on his hands he wears fingerless gloves. After his training with Jiraiya, he was seen sporting a new outfit, considering his normal clothes were ripped and bloodied following his fight with Saori. He now wears a colored black and red, consisting of a v-neck jacket that is tied closed in the front by a red cloth belt. His pants match the jacket and on the back of his jacket, he has the emblem of his school Ryōzanpaku emblazoned in gold. This outfit was worn by Ao up until he met Jin in the summer of 18 MA where it was torn in several places before the two fused, but when it was repaired, it became his typical standard attire after learning the finer arts to fighting. Personality Ao is a quirky individual that is incapable of slowing down, as due to his nature he craves the feeling of moving fast in almost everything he does, and it doesn't matter what it is, whether it be speaking, eating or moving he has to be the fastest. This mental state started the day he obtained his freedom from his prison as after witnessing Sayuri's power he has been training and moving, aiming to be the fastest thing in the universe. This quality is often found annoying by others as it has influenced his interactions with other beings hes encountered as he talks fast and taunts others to race him, using whatever low blow he can think of to get them to do so. Being easily angered with a very volatile fuse he is greatly offended when called slow, and will often lash out to either kill the offender or prove he is the absolute fastest in order to live up to his self given title as the embodiment of speed. Background Miko was born at the cost of his mother's death, leaving him an orphan since his father was missing in action. Taken in by the science bureau, he was used in their experiments on an application of Ki for an unlimited power source, but due to the nature of ki being only expended by living things, they choose to change Miko's genetic structure so that it innately drew in ki from around him and then use it outwardly making him a living battery. Due to their tampering they didn't count on Miko being granted speed, something that they had trouble controlling causing him to burst around the colony at high speeds for hours on end until he tired out. This was then used to power the colony as his movement generated a dense armor which protected his body by an unknown process which was later called ki transcription, the process of reforming Ki into a solid state, a byproduct of the testing to harness Ki. Miko spent most of his life as a subject, until Sayuri made a trip to the human colony and sensed a large amount of Ki coming from the core. Freeing the young boy around when he was 6 years old, he thanked her and fainted only to be taken in by the alien as she nursed his body and trained him once he came too. After about 4 years he managed to control his armor dubbing it "Radical Burst" and using it he took his revenge on the scientist that used him, before leaving the colony. As he trained and traveled he ran across another who shared his affliction, a girl by the name of Saori, shortly after they met they became rivals and had a small budding hatred between them, as Saori called Miko slow and conversely Miko said she's weak. On several occasions they have confronted each other and afterwards the landscape is changed drastically. Dragon Quest Saga In the years following his encounters with Saori, the last being on Planet Yardrat, Miko made his way to earth where he happened across a dragon ball with seven stars on the top, following this he went up into the mountains to train where he happened across his rival again. Once again they fought and it ended in a draw which severely hurt both of them, after this he was found by a a noble who ran a school. It was at this school, where he spent weeks training in order to master the ability to mold Ki properly in order to use Ki Blast. Following his training with Jiraiya, he met a passerby going by the name of Jin, and the two became friends, leading to Miko discovering the identity of the spherical object with stars on it, known as the Dragon Balls. Finding this out he choose to actively start locating them, acquiring a stolen Dragon Radar from Capsule Corporation. Otherworld Saga After saving the earth as Esper and giving up his life to save his friend, Miko died and his soul was sent to Other World where he traveled to the Check-In Station and was judged good. However he was not allowed to keep his body until an outside and powerful force changed the mind of the Manager allowing Miko to travel Snake Way and train with the Kai who saw that he was a promising hero. Return Saga Techniques Over the course of his travels following his escape, Miko has been training his powers and increasing them. However even with that and his battles with Saori over the course of four years, he was not able to truly embrace his full potential, this was seen when he didn't know the basics of Ki usage upon meeting Jiraiya. While he knew some martial arts, he could not contend with the half saiyan warrior and during the course of his training he picked up a few new techniques, the most notable being the Kamehameha Wave and the ability to power up his ki. His power level was about 15,000 to about 45,000 in the first two weeks of his training. Kamehameha Wave Miko's newest and most used beam technique. Miko learned this after training for weeks with Jiraiya. While initially he had trouble controlling it he eventually mastered it and following this, he has used it in battles most notable being when he engaged a few Saiyan warriors alongside Jin. Ki Transcription Remaining Miko's primary method of fighting, He has unlimited access to this technique as well as his various transformations. Due to the years he has refined this it is his most used and developed ability, as he has recently mixed this with his new techniques such as the Kamehameha and Jinshindō. In using the transcription abilities he is able to create differing levels of armor on his legs (primarily) or other parts (advanced forms) eventually covering his entire body in said armor in order to attack and defend during combat. His transformed state has been named Radical Burst, with its advanced forms being called "Gears" such as his Gear Second. Final Flash Learned from Sayuri in Other World while he trained under her and her mentor the North Kai, Miko is able to replicate a low level version of the Final Flash technique. While not as powerful as its original owner or copied version used by his savior and teacher he is able to apply a great amount of force with it to cause damage on beings weaker than himself. Final Kamehameha A technique created by Miko by combining his Kamehameha and the Final Flash. This results in a blue beam with a yellow spiral infused around it. This is one of Miko's most powerful techniques. Transformations Mystic Miko Mystic God Fusions Esper Torrin Equipment *'Seven Star Ball': Obtained as he traveled the globe and trained it was located at the bottom of a lake within a sea cave. It remains in his possession when he fights Saori, this however was lost after his death, buried under a destroyed building. *'Starship Capsule': As he traveled the universe using his speed he came across a Capsule Corps shuttle that was abandoned on an unknown planet. Taking it for his own he uses it to travel more safely and also travel farther than planet to planet by "jumping". *'Tablets of the Ancients': While not actually in his possession, Ao knows their location and secrets allowing him to learn the ancient method of fusing. Trivia *His primary power was inspired by the Alter Powers from the Anime/Manga S-cry-ed. *As a foil to Saori who is similar to Kazuma, Ao is a composite of Ryuuho and Straight Cougar. *This character is meant as my general interact with multiple users stories character and as such he is pretty open ended on his involvement in the series. *His theme song is "The Weekend Whip" by . Quotes Gallery Radical Attack.jpg|Radical shockwave Category:Male Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Ki Transcription User